User talk:Birdywirdygal
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Fandom Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Birdywirdygal page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Fandom Wiki editing guidelines page. Learn how to create an original character at the How to Create page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the forum! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 19:11, July 11, 2011 A Cat Friend near You! Hey there! ^^ I saw your kind comments on my Kyoko Koneko page! ^^ I thank your that! :3 Here's a brief art on her: http://jbyrd4life.deviantart.com/favourites/#/d3llvpj However, it took me 4-days just to finish her.. I'm afraid I will not do others a favor in drawing their OCs, I'm sorry... 8( -Scythe Cat 22:13, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Reply: Thank you very much! ^^ And yea! No problem! :) Any questions or so, just ask! -Scythe Cat 18:01, July 12, 2011 (UTC) hey Yeah, Owl definitely needs an editor if she keeps spelling like a pre schooler. I think Owl can do it herself, but maybe she's just lazy. We should delete her stolen pictures though. Mectrixctic 20:57, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Lolz Just keep in mind that Owllover's only 12 and is in 6th grade... lol. Yea her OC profiles suck, but hey, she's at a young age... minus well take it easy on her. :P I totaly agree though... she's focuses too much on her art instead of her OCs' story. It's nice and exiting for her to show us her world, but still, she has to follow the rules in order to get a perfect score of audience... -_-' Thanks for sharing your thoughts! ;) -Scythe Cat 20:34, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Reply Ah jeez :3 Thanks, Birdy! You never had to do that for me! ;) But again, thank you for your kindess. And hey! You got every ornament on her! :D -Scythe Cat 20:11, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Admin: Reply Lol, Birdy. I've already replied back to Alyssa! Plus it was bedtime here in Minnesota, so lol. I know them already. But rememeber, they're anonymous people/users. We have already made/started a discussion on these bullys'/or oh-so called 'trolls'/annoying fans/cussing/ etc. On the original MH WIkia: http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Daisyhead04/Too_Much_Trolling_and_Fighting Lol. My idea is to ban peoplemy post! for a week or so. Seriously, this have proven to help people realize that they are a jerk and learn their past mistakes. Now Owllover is a person that me and Mect has been talking about for quite awhile now. However, Mect isn't as active as usual now... D:> Perhaps it's school work or so. <- Or so I though/think. Would you like to talk to Owllover? Perhaps you can talk her out of it. We tried, but so far no replies. :/ Alyssa and I tried. Mect warned her, but yet again, no replies. And yea, I do agree that she isn't using her words enough to convince us that she's capable to create an real OC. And lol, have fun! ^^ And yes, that was random, lol. Thanks for the talk! Admin:-Scythe Cat 16:28, September 25, 2011 (UTC) what the hell?!? and owllove pages Hey Birdywirdygal your totally right.Owllove has really bad grammer and her pages are way to short if you want I can tell you the the pages owllove has cause here's two: Heather Burns and Sissy Opera.Oh and another thing how the hell does owllove think she really needs better grammer fast and seriously?......Sissy Opera when there's an Operetta - Alyssa101 29/09/2011 any suggestions hey Sophie! it's alyssa101 here and I'm asking you if you have any suggestions for my upcoming character I haven't got a name for her yet but here's a sneek peek about her she's one of the daughters of grim reaper.AQnyways that's it for know. - Alyssa101 1/10/2011 P.Splease tell me a name for her! Reply Yea I know. '' ''I can't edit the profile nor' take the pic out... think I should permanently delete the pic?-'' ''-Scythe Cat 16:46, October 2, 2011 (UTC) thanks thanks for the help but it didn't work.But still thanks for the help!Plus I saw the pick that you drew of Kyoko Koneko that was really thoughtful of you! -Alyssa101 4/10/2011 Thanks Thanks for the report, Birdy! ^^ -Scythe Cat 20:18, October 5, 2011 (UTC) thankyou hey thanks and no problem your also a good friend.It's midnight where I live right now and keep up with your art your getting better ^^! -Alyssa101 16/10/2011 I'm really upset Hey Birdy I'm really upset and also thankyou for the gift!Anyways back to the upseting stuff well I'm upset becuase 0123love made rude comments on Annaliese Abus she made me really upset while I was upset that my brother was ruining my life in the sims 3 world adventure or whatever it's called she said stuff like she dosen't smile and she's ugly(It was a wiki contributer but I still think it was her).i'm really upset about it and serious cut us some slack becuase were only here to have fun anyways so yeah thats it bye! -Alyssa101 27/10/2011 Somthing fo you! Hey birdy I was thinking a couple of nights ago and thinked I should draw something for you since you do some for me so I drew Kitty Prowling here it is: Anyways I'm doing requests soon mabye around November 20th but you can ask if you want one drawn anytime you want! -Alyssa101 29/10/2011 Thank you so much for the picture! It looks wonderful! :D And I'll check ya out on MHDolls ^^ LeiVeil 18:02, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I've finally got my answer hey I've got my answer the snow girl you know the one tthat looks a bit like abbey bominable bye! -Alyssa101 The pictures really cool and the character looks interesting.Tip:Crop some off the white bits around your character. MermaidMelodyFanForever Hey,Is the picture for Daria Darkness.I got one already :) Hey! Hey where were you? :/ Alyssa101 Yay! I love it, thank you!! I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 13:35, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Profile idea No thanks, but thanks for taking the time to make that, I guess... I was planning on making one for her (eventually :3) and also redesigning her. C.C Glob Hi Birdy. It's MonsterGirl2002. I saw your message. I'm making C.C right now. I just need a good flaw. Oh, btw, I'm making C.C older than Candice because I though it might be better, if you don't mind. -Stay calm and love HABBEY! Aww....Thanks. I worked real hard on her. I hope I become much better in using bases, I'm trying to find a site like deviantart where I could put my artwork on so that more people could see it, but I'm also thinking to make an account on deviantart, but the problem is that people will probably find out that I'm too young to be on the site and they might report me or something. However, if you know a site like that, please give me the link of it so that I could check it out. Also, I'll be waiting for Candice's pic, can't wait to see her. :) Bye for now. -Stay calm and love HABBEY! Thank-you! Thank-you! for the card i love it my sister says its ugly i sya'i dont care.. i love it. Alice:Madness Returns JUST KILL 'EM ALL RE: Idea Hi Birdy. It's GirlX here. I think....we shouldn't. Because, like, it would look better (or that's what I think) if we would make them a little like Clawdeen and Howleen, but C.C won't say that Candice is too little and stuff, she would just not like when she emberrases herself or her. -Stay calm and love HABBEY! I do have an account, but I think it's not so much fun like Deviantart. Wha... please tell me what you mean -Alice:Madness Returns JUST KILL 'EM ALL HELP! Hi, Birdy. There's no time, I need your opinion for a name. Jackie or Scarlett? I can't tell you why, just please answer! MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 20:39, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Meh,6th Grade The answer up there ^ Alice:Madness Returns JUST KILL 'EM ALL OH,I LOVE HER! Thanks I love it so much i want to die, what oc do you want me to draw? Superlady01 (talk) 09:13, August 26, 2013 (UTC) But i want to! Superlady01 (talk) 09:28, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Yea Superlady01 (talk) 09:35, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Ta-Da! Here she is the Kitty Prowling and her Colour Skeme you cna add them to the page if you want too.Superlady01 (talk) 10:13, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Your Welcome! Your welcome Honey,if u want anymore ocs drawing just leave a messageSuperlady01 (talk) 10:32, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Your Welcome! Your welcome Honey,if u want anymore ocs drawing just leave a messageSuperlady01 (talk) 10:32, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Yep,if thats ok Superlady01 (talk) 10:34, August 26, 2013 (UTC) THANKS! Hi, Birdy! Thanks for the pic of C.C Glob. She looks clawsome! Say it once, say it twice, take a chance and roll the dice. Rise to the moon with the dead of night! Of course! I'll do it right now! :) MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 14:17, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Ok Superlady01 (talk) 15:56, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Hi Birdywardygal, Thanks for the pic!!!!!!